


Glimmer in the Dust

by tale_to_tell



Series: Destiel deserves better [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Claire Novak's Parents, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fire, Firefighter Dean Winchester, Firefighter Sam Winchester, Fluff and Angst, Good Parent Castiel (Supernatural), Good Parent Dean Winchester, Happy Ending, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Injured Dean Winchester, Injury, Kid Claire Novak, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Omega Dean, Parent Castiel (Supernatural), Parent Dean Winchester, Post Mpreg, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Sam Winchester, Sad Castiel (Supernatural), Sad Sam Winchester, Scared Castiel (Supernatural), Scared Sam Winchester, Worried Castiel (Supernatural), Worried Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tale_to_tell/pseuds/tale_to_tell
Summary: "Papa!" Claire yelled. "I'm going to be late to school!"Castiel jammed the rest of his toast in his mouth and stumbled from the kitchen, simultaneously trying to tie his tie. He let out a muffled curse through the toast when his phone began to ring and swallowed faster."Sweetie!" Castiel called, now rushing to get his shoes on. "Would you get Papa's phone for him, please?""Okay." Claire skipped into the room and got Castiel's phone from the table. "It's Uncle Sam!" She handed it to him.Castiel frowned as he answered. "Sam?""Cas, thank God." Sam said, his voice choking in a way that alarmed Castiel."What's wrong?" He demanded, ignoring Claire's curious eyes."It's Dean." Sam said. "There's a building fire and it collapsed, no one's seen him."Castiel's phone slipped from his hands.
Relationships: Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel deserves better [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559521
Comments: 13
Kudos: 376





	Glimmer in the Dust

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own supernatural

Castiel woke to the bathroom light illuminating the bedroom. He winced when his eyes stung from the sudden exposure.

"Dean," Castiel groaned, rolling over, "how many times do I have to tell you to close the door?"

"Sorry, Cas." Dean said, and suddenly the light dimmed. Castiel glanced at the alarm clock besides their bed.

11:45 PM. He'd only been asleep for an hour.

"Remind me again why you're taking this night shift?" Castiel asked as he yawned and looked towards Dean. The omega moved around their room and dressed himself.

"Helping Benny out." Dean answered. "It's only one night, Cas. Besides, I've got Heat leave next week. Look forward to that."

"I am." Castiel said, smirking at Dean's back. His mate glanced over his shoulder with a fond grin.

"Remember to get up early." He said. "You've got to take Claire to school."

"Oh yeah." Castiel replied. "Okay." Normally, he didn't get up until 7:30, but Claire started school at 8 and Castiel wouldn't enough time to get her to school and then get ready for work before driving to work. He would just go in a bit early, and maybe leave a little early too.

"I've got to go." Dean said. He returned to Castiel and kissed him. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's waist to pull him in, but Dean just laughed and pushed him back.

"I'm already going to be late." He said, shaking his head. "See ya later, babe."

"Goodbye." Castiel sighed. "I love you."

"Love you too." Dean's eyes sparkled, even though it was dark. He turned the bathroom light off and then slipped quietly from the bedroom.

Castiel sighed once more and slouched down in bed, feeling discontent without Dean there in his arms. He brought Dean's pillow to his chest and breathed in his mate's sweet scent, lulling himself to sleep.

* * * * *

Castiel awoke in the morning feeling as if he hadn't slept a wink. He strolled leisurely into the kitchen, then froze when he saw Claire sitting at the table and eating cereal. She looked at him and frowned.

"Why aren't you dressed?" She demanded. She was only nine, but she was quite the spitfire.

"Good morning to you too." Castiel said, trying to hide the fact that he'd failed to get up early, despite Dean's warning. "You ready?"

"Yup." Claire replied cheerfully. Castiel didn't need to glance at her to know that she was telling the truth. He and Dean had really gotten lucky with Claire. She was a very good and punctual student, she had her own Hello Kitty alarm clock and everything.

"Make sure you brush your teeth." He said as he shoved a piece of toast into the toaster and pushed the lever down. "Also, Daddy's going to pick you up from school."

"Okay." Claire said. He left the kitchen just as she got up to put her bowl into the sink.

Castiel hurried to get dressed and ready for work. He did not have time to iron out his clothes, so he picked the ones that looked the least wrinkled. He also did not have time to make himself lunch, which meant he would be getting fast food.

Claire was sitting patiently on the couch when Castiel passed by to check on his toast.

"You have lunch?" He asked.

"No." She said. "Daddy makes me lunch."

_Fuck._

"Okay, well, grab my wallet and get yourself money for a school lunch." He said. He checked on his toast and wrinkled his nose in disgust when he found it both burnt and cold. Castiel sighed and quickly buttered it, there wasn't time to make another. He took a bite and nearly gagged.

"Papa!" Claire yelled. "I'm going to be late to school!"

Castiel jammed the rest of his toast in his mouth and stumbled from the kitchen, simultaneously trying to tie his tie. Claire wasn't in the living room anymore, which meant she was probably waiting by the door. Castiel let out a muffled curse through the toast when his phone began to ring and swallowed faster.

"Sweetie!" Castiel called, now rushing to get his shoes on. "Would you get Papa's phone for him, please?"

"Okay." Claire skipped into the room and got Castiel's phone from the table. "It's Uncle Sam!" She handed it to him.

Castiel frowned as he answered. "Sam?"

 _"Cas, thank God."_ Sam said, his voice choking in a way that alarmed Castiel.

"What's wrong?" He demanded, ignoring Claire's curious eyes.

 _"It's Dean."_ Sam said. _"There was a building fire and it collapsed, no one's seen him."_

Castiel's phone slipped from his hands. He grasped his chest, breaths coming out in panicked gasps.

_This can't be happening._

"Papa?" Claire's voice was alarmed. "What's wrong."

Castiel glanced wildly around. His heart was beating much too loudly in his ears and his blood was rushing under his skin. For the life of him he couldn't _focus_.

Sam's voice called quietly from the forgotten phone, and Castiel regained enough of his senses to reach down for it.

"Where are you?" He demanded.

Sam rattled off an address and Castiel ended the call.

"Claire, I'm taking you to Auntie Bradbury's house." Castiel said, practically sprinting to the door.

"What?" Claire asked as she traveled after him. "Why? I have a math quiz today."

"Claire," Castiel tried to keep the panic out of his tone, "sweetheart, something really important has come up and I need to take you to Auntie Bradbury's house. Okay?"

Claire nodded slowly, wide-eyed. Castiel rushed out of the house and locked the door quickly behind him. He called Charlie on the way over to let her know that he was bringing Claire over.

"Papa?" Claire asked, her voice small. "Did something happen to Daddy?"

Castiel's hands tightened on the steering wheel. He didn't want to worry her, but he and Dean did not lie to her, either.

"Yes, honey." He answered.

"I want to come with you!" Claire cried, and Castiel glanced in the review mirror. His heart ached even more when he saw her red eyes. Her scent was sharp with anxiety, likely mirroring his own.

"That's not a good idea, Claire." Castiel said. "I don't know it's wrong, so you need to be at Auntie Bradbury's house until it's safe. I promise, I'll come and get you when I can. Can you be good for me?"

He looked up in the review mirror again.

"Yeah." She whispered, then she turned to stare out the window.

Castiel let out a shaky breath and kept his eyes on the road. His stomach twisted and churned unpleasantly, filling his stomach with nausea and his eyes with tears.

Charlie was waiting outside when Castiel dropped Claire off. She looked worried, but she managed a sad smile and nod. Castiel did not.

He left and sped the entire way to the address. It was an older building in the downtown area. It had several stories and, while once a factory, had been restored to a hotel. The old building had old materials, though. Castiel could picture the wood crackling and folding under the pressure.

The roads were blocked off a street away, but Castiel was lucky to find street parking. He ran past the crowds of onlookers in an attempt to locate his mate's crew. He spotted the truck just outside the building and came to a sudden halt.

Tears sprang into Castiel's eyes and he let out a low whine at the sight of the building. It had collapsed, like Sam said, but it was so much _worse_ than Castiel had expected. The entire top two stories were gone. Only one side of the building was still completely upright, and on the other side the building next to it had caught fire. The firefighters there were yelling and calling to one another as the tried to stop the fire and also look through the wreckage.

A sob curled up in Castiel's throat and choked him. His alpha paced and howled anxiously, scratching at the confines of his mind in search of his mate.

Castiel moved forward, numbly, to the barriers.

"Sir, you can't go past here." An officer said as he blocked Castiel's way.

"You don't understand!" Castiel said, desperate. "I need to be there! My mate is in there!"

The officer's expression turned sorrowful and pitying, and Castiel had to bite back the sudden snarl that rose from his chest.

"No civilians." The officer said, just as firmly.

"He's okay!"

_Thank God for Sam!_

The long-haired alpha jogged up to him and waved at the officer, who raised his eyebrows and hesitated but ultimately moved back. Castiel moved past the barrier and reached out towards his brother-in-law. Sam grasped his arms and Castiel suddenly did not know who was comforting who.

Sam eyes were puffy and watery.

"Dean?" Castiel asked, his own voice hopelessly heartbroken in his ears. "Did they find him?"

Tears slipped down Sam's cheeks as he somberly shook his head.

Castiel sobbed again and let his head drop into his chest. He felt Sam hug him, but Castiel only continued to curl into himself. His chest was horribly empty. Something dark and gaping tore into his flesh and made him whimper.

"De-an!" Castiel cried, hiccuping.

"They could find him still." Sam said, but it was weak to both their ears. Even if they found him now, he'd likely be fried and burnt beyond recognition.

Sickness suddenly coiled itself in Castiel's gut and he stumbled away to retch onto the dirt. Castiel fell first to his knees and then into his hands as he continued to empty his stomach. He could hardly see anything beneath the blur of tears.

"Cas." Sam's hand landed on his shoulder. Castiel hated himself then, just a bit. Castiel lost his mate, and Sam had lost his brother, the only family Sam had ever known.

Castiel forced himself up and hugged Sam.

"I don't know what to do." He sobbed.

How could this have happened? They had been so happy just hours ago.

_Dean watched him from their bed, his eyes and smile bright._

_"What?" Castiel demanded._

_"Nothing." Dean shrugged, though he still smirked. "I've just got a hot alpha."_

_Castiel blushed even as he rolled his eyes. He sauntered over to Dean and leaned down to press a chaste kiss to his mate's lips._

_"Hmm." Dean hummed, his eyes fluttering shut. "Yum." He took hold of Castiel's pajama shirt collar and pulled him forward so Castiel was pinning Dean to their bed. Castiel pressed leisurely kisses to Dean's neck and collar bone, shushing him when he moaned._

_"My love," he said breathlessly, "you have to be quiet. We don't want to scar Claire."_

_"Stop being a fucking tease, then." Dean gasped, arching up into Castiel. Castiel leaned back a moment and took in Dean's flushed features._

_"I missed you." He said._

_"I was here all day." Dean scoffed._

_"That's different." Castiel argued. He kissed the corner of Dean's lips. "You were sleeping."_

_"I got a night shift, what do you expect?" Dean asked. "Anyways,_ _you shouldn't be_ _distract_ _ing_ _me. I've got to get ready in a couple of hours and I'd rather not fall asleep during after-sex cuddling you enjoy so much."_

_Castiel pouted. "I thought you liked our post-coital intimacy."_

_Dean's expression lightened into something softer._

_"I do." He said. "But, babe, I wasn't kidding about falling asleep. Your magic fingers are a little too magical, you put me right to sleep. I'd rather not wake up ten minutes late and have to rush to work." Castiel smirked and nodded. He crawled up on the bed and snuggled in next to Dean._

_"Babe, I don't have time for cuddling." Dean said, but he was grinning._

_"Just for a bit." Castiel replied. He found Dean's hand underneath the covers and interlocked their fingers. "Love you."_

_"Love you too." Dean purred. He rolled so he was on top of Castiel and nuzzling at his neck. Castiel crooned in response and grabbed Dean's hips to pull him closer._

_"You're distracting me." Dean growled. Castiel rolled his eyes._

_"You're the one who started it."_

_"_ You _started it."_

_"How do you mean?"_

_"You're too sexy."_

_Castiel let out a breathless laugh and sat up slowly so Dean had time to shift away._

_"I'm going to bed." He said. "Have fun at work tonight, love."_

_Dean moved to his side of the bed and settled, his phone on his lap. He smiled at Castiel. "Night, babe."_

_"Goodnight." Castiel lay back down and sighed, the scent of happy, contented omega hanging heavily in the air._

"Cas?"

Castiel jolted from his thoughts and looked to Sam. The other alpha regarded him sadly, his eyes pained.

"It's going to be okay." Sam said.

"I don't know how to live without him." Castiel whispered in reply. "He can't be gone."

"We don't know for sure..." Sam trailed off as he looked over his shoulder at the fiery building. The wooden beams moaned ominously before crashing down, spreading a wave of embers and ash. Castiel turned away, sobs bubbling from his throat.

"Fucking hell!"

Castiel and Sam looked back at the shout, and Castiel felt his eyes grow wide.

A large, dark figure stumbled from the building. It was so smoky that it took Castiel a couple of moments to realize that it was actually two figures, a taller one and a young pup. The pup had a fireman's coat around its shoulders and a fireman mask, which meant that the taller figure was a fireman.

Castiel gasped and took an aborted step forward, scanning the ashy figure as quickly as he could to determine if it was -

"Dean!"

Castiel ran towards his mate. Several other people ran forward, all concerned for the pup. Castiel hated himself a bit for not caring, but that didn't matter because _Dean was alive_.

Castiel got to Dean just as his omega's legs buckled. Castiel caught him and supported him, tears falling down his cheeks.

"Cas?" Dean rasped. His face was nearly black with soot. Castiel sobbed and nodded once, a few of his tears landed on Dean's skin and leaving pale trails.

"I've got you." Castiel said. Dean nodded and then went limp in his hold, which encouraged Castiel to get him to the nearest vacant ambulance. Sam joined him, his own eyes tear-filled, and together they led him to a medical team who hurriedly got the unconscious omega up on a gurney.

Castiel stepped back, cold with shock and adrenaline, as the paramedics started shouting urgently at one another. The gurney was moved up onto the ambulance. One beta turned around.

"We're taking him to Grey-Sloan Memorial. He's inhaled a lot of smoke, and he's still not out of the woods."

"Thank you." Sam said. Thank God for Sam, because Castiel wasn't sure he could make a sound if he tried. Sam guided Castiel to the fire truck. The rest of the firefighters boarded too, they all wanted to see what happened to their partner.

The ride to the hospital was short and silent. Castiel could feel himself shaking the entire way. He thought he might be in shock, but he didn't have any energy to care. He was too focused on Dean.

At Castiel's and Sam's arrival, a doctor told them Dean was being treated for his smoke inhalation and burns along his arms. His jacket would have protected him normally, but he'd wrapped it up around the pup. Still, the doctor said the burns were not nearly as terrible as they could have been, and that it was "a miracle" that they were all he'd gotten. It was a miracle that Dean was even alive Castiel took his word for it.

Charlie brought Claire over to the hospital, and Castiel's poor pup ran to him and hugged him tightly. Castiel returned her hug and felt her thin frame shaking. She looked up at him.

"Is Daddy going to be okay?"

"I -" Castiel cut off abruptly, then cleared his throat, "I don't know, sweetie, but I do know that he loves you very much, and the doctors are doing their best work to heal him."

Claire only nodded and sat next to him, practically burrowing into his side. Castiel pressed a kiss to the top of her head and put his arm around her. He knew she was worried and scared. He wanted to be strong for her.

It was a few hours before the doctor returned and told Castiel that Dean would be okay, he just needed to be on the respirator for a while.

Castiel had cried some more and Sam has enveloped the poor, unsuspecting doctor in a giant hug. The doctor, frazzled but smiling, led them to Dean's room. He was out on medication, but he was supposed to return to consciousness soon. His arms were wrapped up and he had an oxygen mask over his mouth.

Castiel and Claire took the seats nearest to Dean, and Sam took the seat by the door. They all stared at Dean, anxious for him to awake.

Until, finally, the beeping of his heart rate sped up minutely and his eyes began to flutter open. He blinked once, twice. Then looked around the room.

"What'd I miss?" He asked, voice hoarse. Claire let out a squeal and nearly tackled Dean in a hug. Dean coughed a few times, but he still smiled and hugged Claire back.

"Sorry, Claire Bear." He said softly. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"Don't do that again!" Claire said viciously. "I love you."

"Love you too." Dean replied, beaming. He looked to Sam. "Heya, Sammy."

"Hey, Dean." Sam replied, smiling through his tears. "Gave us a scare there, man."

"Sorry." Dean said, frowning. Sam only shook his head and patted Dean's shoulder.

Then Dean turned to Castiel.

"Hello, Dean." Castiel said softly. Dean smiled at him, equally soft, and patted the bed next to him. Castiel dutifully went over and squeezed onto the bed. Claire shifted over to make room for him.

"Hey, alpha." Dean said. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Castiel replied, despite the tears in his eyes. "I thought you..." He did not need to finish his sentence. Dean nodded somberly. Castiel shuddered, then he leaned forward and kissed Dean's cheek where the mask did not block.

"I won't leave you." Dean promised, face open and genuine.

"Good." Castiel managed to reply. He found Dean's hand and held it tightly in his own. Claire took Dean's other hand.

"Sorry for scaring you all." Dean said as he glanced around the room. Sam gave him a weak smile and Claire leaned down to rest on his chest. "Did that kid make it out okay?"

"Yeah, he's going to be fine." Sam assured. "I'm going to get going now, Dean, and clean up. I'll visit tonight though."

"See you, Sammy." Dean nodded towards his brother.

"Bye, Uncle Sammy." Claire chimed in as Castiel said, "Goodbye, Sam."

Sam waved once and then left the room. He shut the door behind him quietly. Castiel and Claire both looked back to Dean. Dean ran his hand through Claire's hair and gently tugged at it to make her swat his hand away and grin. She settled back down against his chest. Dean looked to Castiel, and Castiel understood what he wanted.

Castiel shifted down in the bed and squirmed until he lay next Dean in the most comfortable position possible. The bed was too small and the three of them fit awkwardly against one another, but there was no where else Castiel would rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> just a little pic to make myself happy lol not especially creative or new but sometimes that's what makes it fun :)   
> look at me making it an abo for no reason other than I like abo fics lol
> 
> I have more fics in mind but most of them are multiple chaptered and not one-shots so if y'all have a particular prompt or idea you like let me know (not technically requests because I can't handle the responsibility lol) because I could use some more ideas
> 
> have a great weekend !  
> -cap out-


End file.
